The invention relates to a process for producing a recording medium comprising at least a first and a second micro-structured stage assembled by an adhesive layer and arranged between micro-structured bottom and top substrates, process comprising, after deposition on the first stage of a polymerizable layer forming the adhesive layer,                provisional placing on the adhesive layer of a micro-structured matrix, transparent to a light designed to perform polymerization of the adhesive layer, so as to micro-structure the adhesive layer,        polymerization of the adhesive by exposure, through the matrix, with a polymerization light,        removal of the matrix,        deposition of the second stage on the micro-structured adhesive layer.        